Fighting for freedom
by PrincessDarkness8
Summary: Prince Vegeta has a brother and he got kidnapped by King Kold. Neku Prince Hiten befriends a Clown Magician named Msiamaru Beycanta. She also has to work for King Kold. (This story is also about Vegeta) the rest is inside chapters 1-3 revised 3rd genre
1. Episode One Tournament of Saiyans

Fighting for Freedom  
  
Summery- Prince Vegeta has a brother and he got kidnapped by  
King Kold. Neku Prince Hiten befriends a Clown Magician named  
Msiamaru Beycanta. She also has to work for King Kold. (This  
story is also about Vegeta) Frieza has taken Vegeta away from  
he's father just like King Kold has done with Prince Hiten.  
Frieza want Vegeta to be broken and contacts King Kold. Frieza  
has asked his father if he could use Msiamaru and Hiten to help  
him break Vegeta. King Kold lets Frieza use Msiamaru and Hiten.  
  
Planet Vegeta-sai is still in the galaxy and the Saiyan race is  
not barbaric, yet. The Saiyan people won't be bad until later in  
the story.  
  
{A/N}- {the story's like a T.V show that has episodes. Also this  
story might be lame but just tell me by emailing me or  
reviewing.}  
  
( ) Thoughts [ ] Talking in a different languishes {A/N} Author  
Notes Loud Speaker  
  
Disclaimer- Vegeta and all the other DragonBall Z characters  
belong to the person that made them.  
  
Disclaimer 2- Msiamaru Beycanta belongs to my friend Amanda  
Herba AkA- Horsebmonkey  
  
Disclaimer 3- Other new Saiyans are based on my friends  
  
Episode One- Tournament of Saiyans  
  
Prince Hiten please report to the throne room, your father  
would like to see you  
  
(He had to interrupt my training)  
  
Hiten walked put of the door towards the throne room, when  
Prince Vegeta came up to him.  
  
"Hey, Hiten your going to compete in the Tournament of Saiyans,  
right," asked P. Vegeta.  
  
"What kind of question is that, of course I'm going to,"  
answered P. Hiten.  
  
"K lets go see what father wants," said P. Vegeta  
  
In the throne room-  
  
What they did realize that they talked all the way there. Then  
throne room doors opened up reveling King Vegeta and King Kold  
talking in a whisper.  
  
"King Vegeta your sons are here," said Bardock.  
  
"Oh good, send them in," answered King.  
  
"Hey dad, what do ya want," asked P. Hiten.  
  
"Well Hiten, I want to know, are you planning on competing in  
the Tournament of Saiyans, same as you Vegeta," asked King.  
  
"Of course dad," they said in unison.  
  
"Good, now go get ready," said king.  
  
"Come on Vegeta, I'll race you," challenged Hiten.  
  
"You're on," answered Vegeta  
  
P. Hiten and P. Vegeta flew straight out of the throne room with  
lighting fast speed.  
  
"King Vegeta, your sons get faster every day," chuckled King  
Kold  
  
In the Princes' room-  
  
"Ha, I beat you," boasted Vegeta  
  
"Only because I let you win," recoiled Hiten.  
  
"No"  
  
"Ya"  
  
"No"  
  
"Ya"  
  
"Lets just get ready," said Hiten.  
  
"K," said Vegeta  
  
{A/N} - Yes I rewritten it. Hope you like  
  
REVIEW!  
Top of Form  
Bottom of Form 


	2. Episode2 Tournament of Saiyans Part 2

( ) thoughts [ ] talking in different languishes {A/N} Author notes Loud Speaker  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Ball Z  
  
Disclaimer 2- Mysamaru Beycanta belongs to Amanda Herba Aka-  
  
Horsebmonkey  
  
Disclaimer 3- Other Saiyans are based on my friends  
  
-Ages-  
  
Prince Vegeta- 9  
  
Prince Hiten-10  
  
Last time on Fighting for Freedom- P. Vegeta and P. Hiten go to the  
  
throne room and tell their dad that they are going to compete in the  
  
Tournament of Saiyans.  
  
Episode2- Tournament of Saiyans Part 2  
  
"Welcome all, to the Tournament of Saiyans," Announced Kris  
  
Fighters please come towards the ring!!!  
  
P. Hiten and P. Vegeta came out from the shadows and behind them  
  
walked a whole horde of different Saiyans. But one wore a cape and hood so no  
  
one could see the person's face.  
  
"The first match is P. Hiten vs. Bardock; Fighters please enter the  
  
ring," said Kris.  
  
P. Hiten and Bardock meet eyes and walked to the ring.  
  
"You may begin," said Kris.  
  
"Ladies first, Bardock," chuckled P. Hiten {0.o}  
  
"Oh, you are a funny one Prince, now don't fool around with me,"  
  
smiled Bardock.  
  
"Who said I was fooling around, I meant it Bardock, "smirked P. Hiten  
  
"Finger beam!!!" yelled Bardock.  
  
The beam hit Hiten square in the chest.  
  
"Ouch, that hurt, not," beamed P. Hiten  
  
P. Hiten did 5 front flips and yelled "Tri beam!"  
  
Three beams made of fire, ice, and lightning hit Bardock in the chest,  
  
shoulder, and knee. Bardock went down flat on his face and bounced back  
  
up. Bardock formed a circle with his hands and shot a beam towards P.  
  
Hiten's chest. Hiten held his hands up near his chest and right when  
  
the beam was about to hit Hiten yelled reflector block! The beam  
  
bounced right off Tappa's hand and when straight for Bardock. Before  
  
the beam hit P. Hiten yelled Final Flash to power up the other blast.  
  
The blast hit Bardock with a big bang, the force of the blast sent  
  
Bardock flying up towards the ceiling. Bardock hit the ceiling and  
  
then hit the ground with a sickening crunch.  
  
"The winner is P. Hiten with K.O, "announced Kris.  
  
P. Hiten went over to his fallen comrade and held him on his shoulder  
  
and whispered "Sorry Teach, had to do it."  
  
Prince Hiten walked out of the ring with his teacher on his back. He  
  
went into the hospital wing and put Bardock in a Regan tank.  
  
"The next fight is Mysterious Fighter vs. Raditz," said Kris.  
  
The hooded fighter entered the ring and Raditz just smirked. "This is  
  
no fighter, why is he hiding under that hood," jeered Raditz.  
  
"Well, if you want to know I'm a woman and I have this hood because  
  
my eyes can paralyze anyone that looks in them," explained The  
  
Hooded Fighter.  
  
"Um can we please get on with this fight? Allot so Saiyans are  
  
getting restless," asked Kris.  
  
"Let's go," said the hooded fighter.  
  
"Sunday crush", yelled Raditz he ran toward the hooded fighter.  
  
[Paralyze Ray]  
  
All of a sudden Raditz stopped in his tracks right before the hooded  
  
fighter.  
  
"Hey, I thought only your eyes could paralyze people," said Raditz.  
  
"I never said only my eyes could, I said they could paralyze  
  
people. I also have a Paralyze Ray," explained the hooded fighter.  
  
Phyia Beam  
  
A large beam came out of the hooded fighter's hand; it impacted with  
  
Raditz chest and blew him out of the ring.  
  
"The winner of round 2 is the hooded fighter by ring out," announced  
  
Kris.  
  
The hooded fighter walked out of the ring and went to hang out in a  
  
corner.  
  
"The next fight is Prince Vegeta vs. Bulma," announced Kris.  
  
Prince Vegeta looked around at all the girl fighters, he saw a  
  
beautiful and unusual blue Saiyan walk towards the ring.  
  
(Wow what an interesting female Saiyan) thought Vegeta.  
  
Prince Vegeta hopped on to the ring and watched as the blue Saiyan  
  
walk on to the ring  
  
[Get ready Vegeta you're in for a surprise. I watched her fight, she's  
  
good.] Said P. Hiten to P. Vegeta in Saiygo.  
  
[Thanks for your information, brother]  
  
"Let the fight begin," said Kris.  
  
Next time on Fighting for Freedom- Prince Vegeta and Bulma go on a  
  
head to head battle and Prince Hiten goes and talks to the hooded  
  
fighter.  
  
A/N- So how did you like the second chapter. Please review. It would  
  
help me allot. Also for future reference I can't explain fights really  
  
good. 


	3. Episode 3

( ) thoughts [ ] talking in a different languishes {A/N} author notes loud speaker  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own DragonBall Z  
  
Disclaimer 2 -Mysamaru Beycanta belongs to Amanda Herba Aka-  
  
Horsebmonkey  
  
Disclaimer 3-Other new Saiyans are based on my friends  
  
-Ages-  
  
Prince Vegeta- 10  
  
Prince Hiten-11  
  
Bulma- 9  
  
Last Time on Fighting for Freedom- P. Hiten went up against his  
  
teacher Bardock and won the first round of the tournament.  
  
Raditz went up against a mysterious hooded woman that can  
  
paralyze people with her eyes and she won. Now P. Vegeta is  
  
going up against the beautiful blue Saiyan Bulma.  
  
Episodes 3- Tournament of Saiyans Part 3- A talk with the hooded  
  
fighter  
  
"Let the fight begin," said Kris.  
  
Bulma rushed behind P. Vegeta and punched him in the back of the  
  
head. P. Vegeta caught her wrist and flipped her over on her  
  
face. Bulma turn around on the floor and kick Vegeta in the  
  
crouch. Vegeta went down but quickly recovered, he tapped Bulma  
  
on her shoulder. As she turned around Vegeta punched her in the  
  
face and she got a large scratch on her cheek. Bulma shot a  
  
medium sized ki blast towards Vegeta and it hit him on his  
  
shoulder. Vegeta went down holding his shoulder but then yelled  
  
Tri Blast. The blast came out of Vegeta's feet and hit her in  
  
the chest, leg, and arm! {A/N}- {Wait it came out of his  
  
feet?!?!?!?! Oh well that's what makes its interesting} She fell  
  
to the ground with a thud.  
  
1...2...3...4 Kris started to count. Bulma recovered then ducked  
  
through Vegeta's legs and elbowed him in the back.  
  
"All right, I'm going to stop playing this stupid game," smirked  
  
P. Vegeta.  
  
"Ka....Me....ha....me......HAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
  
The blast hit Bulma with a big force that she got blown out of  
  
the ring.  
  
"And the winner is Prince Vegeta with a ring out, Wow that was  
  
exciting. Ok we are going to have a 1 hour break and then we  
  
will get back with fight 4," announced Kris.  
  
P. Vegeta jumped out of the ring and went over to where Bulma  
  
lay. He picked her up bridal style to the Hospital wing and  
  
stripped her of her armor. Then he opened a regain tank next to  
  
Bardock and put her in.  
  
"Hey Vegeta good fight out there. Don't you like the trick I  
  
taught you with the Tri Beam coming out of your feet?" asked P.  
  
Hiten.  
  
Prince Vegeta walked over to P. Hiten and gave him a high five.  
  
"Ya thanks bro, I need it, oh look Bardock's ready to come out  
  
of the regain tank.  
  
Prince Hiten walked over to the extra Saiyan armor in Bardock  
  
size and then went over to the Regan tank. He opened the door of  
  
the tank and helped Bardock out of the tank. Bardock used his ki  
  
to dry him self and his hair off, then took the armor from  
  
Prince Hiten.  
  
"Thank you prince. So that was a good fight, I loved the Tri  
  
beam special attack. So how many fights have I missed, Prince  
  
Hiten," asked Bardock?  
  
"Well Teach the first match was of course me against you! The  
  
next fight was your son Raditz against a mystery fight that can  
  
paralyze people with her eyes! She won and the last fight was  
  
Vegeta against a blue Saiyan named Bulma! Vegeta won and we have  
  
an hour break before the next fights! Well I'm going over to see  
  
that mysterious fighter and see if I can find out anything about  
  
her!" said P. Hiten very childishly.  
  
Prince Hiten turned around and left to go to find the mysterious  
  
fighter.  
  
In the stands were King Vegeta and King Kold were watching-  
  
"Wow, King Vegeta your boys are very good fighters. You should  
  
be proud," exclaimed King Kold  
  
"I am very proud with my 2 sons, they had really good fights.  
  
But one thing that bothered me was that mysterious fighter, I  
  
don't think she's a Saiyan, or lives on Planet Vegeta," answered  
  
King Vegeta.  
  
"She might live some were else but you have to excuse me I have  
  
to go see someone,' said King Kold.  
  
At the same time in a corner-  
  
At the same time P. Hiten was talking to the mysterious fighter.  
  
"So, you had a good fighter out there," said P. Hiten.  
  
"Thank you Prince Hiten, you also did have a good fight  
  
yourself. By the way, who taught you and your brother the Tri  
  
Beam, especially the one out of the feet," asked the Mysterious  
  
Fighter?  
  
"My Teacher Bardock, the one I fought in the first round, taught  
  
me the Tri Beam. I figured out how to use the Tri beam with my  
  
feet, so I taught it to my brother Vegeta, explained P. Hiten.  
  
"The next round of the tournament will begin with Kakarotto vs.  
  
Turtles," announced Kris.  
  
"Well I don't want to miss the fight so I going to go, Bye,"  
  
said P. Hiten.  
  
Prince Hiten went off to watch the fight.  
  
"Mysamaru, come here," whispered King Kold.  
  
What is King Kold planning and now the mysterious fighter is  
  
revealed?!?!?!?!  
  
Next time on Fighting for Freedom- King Kold has a secret  
  
conversation with the mysterious fighter, now revealed as  
  
Mysamaru Beycanta. The mysterious fighter is revealed to Prince  
  
Hiten and he gets kidnapped by King Kold?!?!?!?! Why did he do  
  
this read the next Episode of Fighting for Freedom to find out.  
  
A/N- Well that's Episode 3, do you like this story so far, If  
  
you did tell me in a review, If you think I should change  
  
anything tell me in a review. Bye 


End file.
